Stains of the heart shine brightest
by I am Fandom Trash
Summary: A party being hold for the new album "Beauty of the night" by the famous band Akatsuki. Being a fangirl Ino ropes her three other friend into going. But there something deeper going on and somehow Sakura get tangled into a web of lies and it seem she's the only one who can save herself and her friends.
1. Sister of the fallen

Before you read this fanfiction I would like to let you guys know that I do not own Naruto and any of the characters but I do own this storyline, so please do not steal it. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Stains of the heart shine brightest

Soft beating of a heart. Waterfalls of tears. Stains of pain. Unknown future. Tangled in a web of lies. Creatures of the night. Love that shouldn't be but isn't forbidden.

Chapter One: The Fallen Sisters

A sigh left my lips as I tumble onto my bed. Freeing my hair from its prison also known as my hair tie, it rolled down my back in its thick curls. Music started blasting out of my iPhone; I roll over, blindly trying to grab for it, until my fingers brushed against its smooth surface.

Bring it closer, seeing the picture of a blond pig also know as my best friend, I unlocked my phone and pressed the green phone "What's up pig?" I questioned her.

"Forehead you need to come to this party" she yelled not even replying to my greeting "It's said to be hosted by the legendary Akatsuki" I could feel my heart pick up speed by just hearing their name, my cheeks dusted with a pink glow as I glance to my massive poster next to my desk.

"Please tell me this isn't a joke," I begged wishing with all my might that this isn't a dream.

"No joke, Saku" she told me causing my heart to beat at an incredible pace.

"It has a theme" The blond continued, I rolled her eyes 'Of course'.

"And what would that be?" I asked eager to know.

"Beauty's of the night" the words smooth and soft "And we only have to Friday to come up with a costume, that's only three days away" Ino squealed.

"Well then I better start, bye" I said quickly as I hung up and raced to my desk.

Flipped to a new page of my already open sketchpad, I lifted a simple led pencil to the unstained page and let my imagination go wild.

-Friday-

~3rd P.O.V~

The ruffle of flowers filled the room as Sakura carefully zipped her dress up, she then slowly slid on grass green ripped leggings, placing hunter like boots on her tiny feet.

Making her way over to her black desk, the pinkette kicked away clothing laying all over the carpet, she had to quickly run over to her stack of books that were about to tip over because Sakura accidentally kicked a pair of jeans onto them. The pinkette sighed at the mess, she had covered the desk with makeup and jewelry from when she was trying to find the perfect match for her outfit. The pinkette sat down on her cherry wood chair, she stared at her reflection in her mirror surrounded by light bulbs giving it that movie star effect.

After clearing away the mess, only leaving out her pick, she brushed her long bubblegum pink hair into a high bun, leaving her fringe out and a section which she plaited around the bun.

Grabbing the curler she had plugged in and turned on before hand, the pinkette curled the ends of her fringe which perfectly framed her pale heart shaped face.

She started her face, then directed her stare to her eyes, picking up a container of eyeshadow, the pinkette started applying dark green eye shadow at the inner corner of her eye lid then continue halfway, where she stopped and started using black, she brought it into a point a few centimetres from her lid, Sakura blended the two colors at the middle.

She picked up her liquid eyeliner and filled in the waterline of her eye, she then went back to the top and did the most perfect wing she had ever done. She applied the mascara on her soft pink eye lashes, tainting them black.

Next thing she worked on was her pale pink lips which she painted a deep bright red, she pursed her lips, trying to make a flirty face but it only seemed to make Sakura burst out laughing.

She left her cheeks not wanting any colour to them.

Sakura picked up her black rose earrings and pushed them through the holes in her ears, she secured the backs on.

The pinkette picked a choker the resembles dead vines, three on each side joining and twisting in the middle, turning on her side, Sakura lifted her chin, half closed her eyes, she always loved this pose, it seemed to make her seem beautiful and timeless like a painting.

Flashing a smile at herself she packed everything she used. Got up and and picked up the final piece to her costume.

Walking to her full length mirror, she scanned the sticky notes all over the mirror; reminders, quotes,sketches and then there was the sticker from Ino, of course it's the words 'Hell Yeah' as if that's meant to make Sakura feel good about her appearance every time she glanced at herself. She picked up fake dark vines with thorns that were lazing on her white reading chair, it was her favourite chair due to the facet it was so old and cozy, Sakura then started wrapping the vines around her legs then her arms.

A tinkle of laughter left her lips as she twirl around, letting the long length of the back of her dress twirl with her. Stopping she pushed up the top soft velvet part of her dress up and brushed her hands down the fake black flowers on the short part of the front of her dress, she rarely got to dress up, which is a shame because she loves pretending to be someone she's not, like in her books.

Hearing thumps of heavy shoes, the pinkette rolled her jeweled eye already knowing who it is "Don't bother knocking" she shouted. The first thing she saw when the door opened up was thigh high black leather boots covered in small spikes, that glistened when the light hit them.

"Well hello there Artemis" the blond sang out as she made her way to the mirror, rolling her eyes when she noticed all the textbooks laying on the pinkettes queen bed.

"And to you Aphrodite" the pinkette said back tilting a non existing top hat.

Laughter left Ino's lips as she played with the bit of fringe that flopped over a deep sky blue eye, while the other was decked out, with the smoky purple black colours and and like the pinkette, her lips were stained a deep sexy red "I swear that's the only hair style you know" Sakura teased, eye directed at the blonds hair which was put up in it's normal high ponytail.

"What! it's sexy" aggressively replying but ruining the serious look by poking out her tongue then started checking herself in the mirror making sure everything in place.

"This lipsticks going to be a bitch to keep on" The blonde whined already replaying another coat of the red shade.

Leather rubbing together with itself filled the empty home of pinkette "Let's hope none of you fishnets rip or get caught on the zips from you leather top and booty shorts" Sakura giggled out as she locked the front door.

"I know, but don't worry I brought extra" Ino first whined but ended her sentence all proud like tone.

"Have you seen Hinata and Ten Ten outfit yet?" The pinkette questioned the blond who only shook her head.

"Let's hope that they don't stuff up" the blonde breathed out, Sakura nodded agreeing with her best friend "I happy you didn't" Ino teased getting a whack from Sakura as a reply.

"Well shall we leave my fallened sister" she giggled in her head at what she just said since it reminded her of something she would have read in her fantasy books.

"We shall" Ino replied with a small smik, unlocking the car and climbing into the passages seat, the pinkette did her seat belt up.

Bring the car to life, 5 Seconds Of Summer flooded through the car, Sakura gave a groan but only got a smirk from Ino "My car my music" she hummed then started to sing along to the words as she reversed and started driving all the way to where the Akatsuki party was being held, which was deep in the woods that surrounded their small city.

"Uh, I think I see flickers of a fire, up ahead" Sakura told Ino as the car's headlights flashed on other vehicles, a small buzz caught Sakura's attention, the buzz came from her phone, which of course the pinkette picked up.

'We're spotted your car, we arrived in Hinata's car, it like a few meters ahead' shone on Sakura's screen. "They're here" her voice came out calmy unlike her heart which is thudding against her rib cage.

"Well my darken sister, shell we go steal the hearts of our audience?" Ino asked with a dark smirk, nodding Sakura allowed the same smirk to settle on her face.

"Yes but first we need to claim our over sisters" Sakura commented as she stepped out of the car as gracefully as she could managed in her tight dress.

Eyes scanned the surrounding area until green meet pearl "Dana, Athena, my fallen sister how wonderful, you two could grace us with your presence " the pinkette tried to make her voice to sound high and mighty.

"Well of course my dark sister" The brunette girl who hair normal is wrestled into two panda buns, has been brushed into two plaits down hang just above her hips.

"Athena I believe there is a fault in your foot wear" A timid voice spoke up.

Eyes glance down towards the knee high hunting boots, which it's lace seem to have come undone.

"I'll fix it, sister" the timid voice of Hinata once again spoke up, as she gathered her pale lavender tunic in one hand, as she bent down on her black legging covered knee, the dark hair girl glove covered fingers quickly drew the shoelace into a knot then a bow.

"Always so soft" Ino muttered as she twisted Hinata's hair around her fingers, Sakura then noticed how beautiful her timid friend is with her hair half up, half down.

"Well now we have reunited let's steal the spotlight of this dance" the words danced off the pinkettes tongue, as she linked arms with Hinata who just got up.

"Lets" the other three voices faded into the cool night air as they took graceful steps towards the house with the dancing lights.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, I'm extremely sorry for the wait of this chapter and I promise that I'll make more time to update and continue this story.

Also I would love to hear your opinions on this fanfic and how I can make it better.


	2. Dance with whom?

I would like to let you guys know that I do not own Naruto and any of the characters but I do own this storyline, so please do not steal it. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Sakura felt fingers grasp at her hand, the pinkette smiled at Hinata as she laced her fingers through the girls hand as the entered the house.

"I won't let go" she mouthed to the dark haired girl, who just lightly smiled back with a nod.

"I wonder if any members of the Akatsuki are mingling around or if they're backstage or maybe they're somewhere private watching down on us" their blond friend wondered as she stepped forward and squealed.

"Calm down, my sister" Ten Ten laughed out as her chocolate eyes grazed over the scene. So many different type of creatures were out there tonight, either dancing (which means grinding on eachother, failing at twerking or actual dancing which is like 5% of the people out on the dance floor) or they're drinking/chatting.

"What shall we do first?" Ino asked the most important questions.

"Dance" Ten Ten yelled.

"Hinata and I are going to get drink then find somewhere to relax" The pinkette spoke while looking up at her taller friend whose face had melted from a fearful, anxiety one into a grateful one once Sakuras words floated into her ears.

The blonde hummed in approval before she dragged their brunette friend off to the dance floor, to 'Dance', well what Ino liked to call dancing, which of course was her jumping up and down to the beat, 'But hey! Who cares how the girl dances as long as she's happy' Sakura thought bitterly at first but that melted away by the end of the thought.

"Thank you" the soft voice of Hinata managed to break through the noise, which seemed to fill every inch of the place.

Sakura nodded as she lead her friend towards the bar. "Two cokes" she spoke as she slid a ten towards the bartender. Grasping the change from the bar, Sakura slid the change into her purse and the drinks into Hinata's hand.

"Come on, we've got to find some place to sit, somewhere away from this noise" Sakura shouted over the music for Hinata to hear. Looking around, Sakura eyes landed on a spiral stairs that lead up to a platform, which appeared to be full of seats and couches.

"There" she pointed at the stairs as she started pushing her way through the crowd of drunken creatures, pulling Hinata by the girls sleeve. She slid through the last couple breaking up their makeout session. Halfway up the stairs and the pink head girl could already tell that it's going to be a whole lot quieter up there, she could hear Hinata sigh.

"I know" She said, knowing that the dark head girl would get what she's saying. Making the rest of the way up, Sakura's suspicions were correct, it was a lot more quieter up on the platform.

"Remind me how I got roped into this" Hinata questioned has the two girls found a dark red loveseat with a small glass table in front of it.

"Akatsuki" Again Sakura didn't need to say much, since she knew her taller friend would get what she meant. The girls made themselves comfortable as Hinata opened her drink, Sakura left hers not quite thirsty yet.

"Are you two fans?" A cocky voice questioned out of nowhere, Sakura turned her head to behind her, where a male dressed in what appears to be a grim reaper costume stood, leaning against the dark wall. The pinkette green eyes trailed up his naked chest which had been painted on to look like a skeleton, to the hood covered face, all she could make out was his violet eyes which seem as if they're glowing.

"Are those real?" Sakura questioned not bothering answering his question.

"What is fucking real?" the guy questioned back, Sakura cringed at his bad language.

"Your eyes or are they contacts?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Of fucking course, what about you pinky, is your hair fucking natural?" he fired his question.

Hinata frowns and shrinks back, Sakura eyes narrow into a glare, but then a happy smile replaces the negative look on her face in an instant, the smile sickly sweet.

"Of course it is, male hooker" She replies "Is the only way you can pick up chicks is by flashing your body because once they get to know you they lose all interest in you?" she questions as she continues smiling sweetly, not thinking about a word she was saying.

"What was that you fake pink head bitch" he screeched as he pushed his way off the wall and started making his way towards the two girls.

"Sakura, maybe you shouldn't have said those things" Hinata squeaked out, closing her eyes in fear.

Just has the guy was about the take another step forward, a sharp voice called him back, "We don't want a scene, now do we?" the voice hissed from somewhere in the shadows.

"No" violet eyes replies as he glared at Sakura one more time before vanishing in the darkness of the room.

Giggling filled the room, as footsteps could be heard thudding up the stairs, Sakura snapped her gaze from the empty spot to the stairs, she let out a sigh of relief once she saw it to be her other fallen sisters.

"Have fun dancing?" Sakura asked as she noticed Hinata relaxing, she then silently shushed Hinata as to say 'Don't tell the girls of what just happened', the dark blue head girl just nodded as she sipped on her drink.

"Hell yeah" Ino shouted as she sat on Sakura with a crazy grin "You should join us, there's a lot of hot guys down there" the blond rambled on as she took a sip of what look to be a cocktail.

"What did you two get up to, up here?" Ten Ten asked as she dragged a seat to the table, not wanting to have physical contact, she already had enough of that on the dance floor.

"Nothing really, just talking about that remour going around, you know that members of the Akatsuki wandering around, chatting with people" Hinata spoke up, feeling confident and comfortable with her friends.

"Maybe you'll bump into Sasori or Deidara" Ino teased Sakura "OMG I need to see if I can find Hidan or Itachi-kun" The blonde then squealed out realising what had come out of her mouth just seconds before.

Sakura face went a flame "Yes, but you see I don't want them, I just ship them" she whispered out.

"Don't worry Saku, that's how I feel about Itachi and Kisame" Ten Ten confessed, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Wrong" Hinata injected "Tobi and Deidara would make a cuter pair" she stated a grin forming on her face.

"Guys all those ships are hot, but you know what's even hotter?" Ino asked.

"What?" All three girls questioned at the same time.

"The band members naked or shirtless" The blonde squealed.

"Of course, what else would be on her mind" Ten Ten sighed as she took a sip from her creaming soda.

The girls bursted out in laughter, "Ino never changes" Hinata giggled out. The others nodding in agreement as Ino pouted.

"You guys are so mean" Ino spoke childish as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Girl instead of getting moody, shake that booty" Sakura clicked her fingers as she spoke, jumping up from her spot on the couch.

"Dancing time?" Ino asked perking up, a smile splitting on her face.

"Dancing time" Sakura confirmed as she offered her best friend her arm, the blonde eagerly accepted the arm.

"I'll be back fair ladies" Sakura blew a kiss after she spoke, just managing to do all that before Ino ripped her arm off trying to drag the poor pinkette to the dance floor.

Once they stepped foot on the dance floor, Ino grasp Sakura's hand and started spinning them in circles, giggles escaped both girls lips.

After what felt like forever, they stopped spinning due to the fact some dude with pineapple like hair wanted to dance with Ino.

Not giving a single fuck, Sakura continued dancing, which for her is jumping up and down on the spot, waving her arms around or just swaying her body.

The pinkette dancing got stopped short by a hand tapping her shoulder, turning around she came face to face with...

* * *

Left you guys with a cliffhanger. Again sorry for the long time I took to write, edit and post this chapter and I'm so sorry that it's so short.

I'm not so sure about that part with Sakura being all sassy, is it too much or pretty okay. Please review, it keeps me happy and willing to write more.

Also I would like you guys to know that the 'Girl instead of getting moody, shake that booty' is from a Logan Paul vine.


End file.
